When patients do diagnostic testing, such as sleep studies, a wire harness having a plurality of leads is utilized to connect the patient with a testing apparatus. The harness leads are connected with lead tabs positioned upon the patient's body. The wire harness has a connector connected to the testing apparatus measuring different body functions. The wire harness is extremely cumbersome and limits movement of the user. The harness includes very long leads, or wires, and is awkward to manipulate when the patient must move from one position to the other. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a diagnostic testing tool that enables the user to self attach himself or herself to the testing apparatus. Additionally, it is desirable to have an apparatus where the leads are readily accessible to the user. Additionally, it is desirable to have color coded leads to enable the user to readily position the leads onto the proper lead tabs on the user's body.